Talk:Custom '69 Chevy
Casting change I didn't realize the bed and gate had changed until the 2006 ones hit. Then in 07 the selections one hits with the old bed? Makes me think both molds are still usable...? I'm still missing a few. And among them may be some transition variations. We're missing these 2004 Affinity Haul 'N' Asphalt #4 2004 Truckus 5-Pk When did the change on the bed first occur? ranugad 15:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It's back!!!! Pictures as wheel types Using pictures for the wheel types looks great, But lets pretend for a moment that you (or I) do not know what the wheels on the Super TH or the selections versions are called. I already know what they look like from the main picture. So this 2nd picture of them does me no good at all. These pictures offer little help in understanding what they are called. which is the main purpose of this site. I have been trying to figure out a solution for this, but am stumped. A click through of the image to the proper wheel page, instead of a larger version of the image, would be good. But i cannot find a way to do that. Any thoughts? Sinnin 07:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures as wheel types'''continued When I first saw a casitng page done with the wheel pictures instead of just the link, I thought it looked cool too, that's why I tried it here. I'm not sure if it's better/easier or what. Not sure what you mean by main picture and second picture. And this... 　 A click through of the image to the proper wheel page, instead of a larger version of the image, would be good. 　 If you click on the wheel, it takes you to the file 　 File:Wheel Bling2a AGENTAIR.jpg at the bottom of that page is a link to [http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/5SP_BLING 5SP BLING] as a page that links to that picture. 2 thoughts, it would be good if the names of the wheels matched the name of the file - right now they don't. Short of fixing them all, maybe the discussion side of the individual wheel pages could be used to show offical names and nicknames or aka's. Maybe even a history of sorts on the wheel. Maybe if the img tag were were set to ?click through? to the discussion side of the image? 5 spoke bling 　 bob ranugad 16:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) '''more something else bothers me about this page - the front page. I think it started with the 07 Chevy Tahoe - noting the casting change and difference on the front page. I did it with the Nitro Doorslammer(I have a fourth version to add there, all plastic) and I'm not sure I like how everything is no longer in "date" order. If this were more database driven, there would be no problem adding fields for casting A, B and C. You could then sort by year or resort by casting A/B/C There are MANY casting changes that I think should be "documented" besides what's already been done. If there were a really good way to do it here I would probably dig in and start the ones I know of - namely the Fore Wheeler, Scorchin Scooter and Pony Up. What's your take on how "cars" with multiple castings and/or casting changes should beorganized? Year or cast? ranugad 17:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Kenny weighs in :My preference would be to list everything by the year it first came out, in that order. If a casting came out one way first, list it first, if it got changed later, then list it as being later. After all, that's how most things are catergorized everywhere else. I'd like to see a wheel page that showed them in the order they made their first appearance. I'm thinking about creating one, but don't want to make anybody mad. HaarFager 00:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) my latest fix OK, I tried incorporating both ideas. I wish there was a way I could force the linked name and picture to be on 2 lines. And there'e lots of wheel pictures needed. I like the way the PR5 wheel page is shaping up. bob ranugad 20:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : That works pretty good! Im curious, Im not too familiar with the 5 spoke blings. the blings page has plastic co-mo style wheels, and the selections truck has real riders. All though similiar, are'nt the wheels on the selections truck the RR5SP? Sinnin 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm no wheel expert and after checking, looks like you're right. GYRR5SP. bob ranugad 02:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Car Crusher Playset It seems like this version is the same as the Truckus 5pk version but with 5SP instead of PR5, but I can't find any evidence of this existing. A picture would be fantastic. Reeceracing (talk) 23:32, October 26, 2017 (UTC)